


Fanart: Star Wars collection

by ileliberte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Poe plays with Shara and his Leia doll, Leia trains Rey in the ways of the Force and Rey/Finn/Poe play a slightly risque game of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Star Wars collection

Tiny Poe Dameron with his Shara Bey (Poe's mother, from Shattered Empire) and his Leia doll  
  
[Higher res on tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/138958156284/tiny-tinier-poe-with-mom-pilot-shara-bey-from)

Leia training Rey in the ways of the force  
  
[Higher res on tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/138187227564/leia-training-rey-from-a-prompt-by-ataratah-hope)

Rey/Finn/Poe and a not so platonic card game  
  
[Higher res on tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/137784299479/reyfinnpoe-and-of-course-bb-8-and-a-slightly)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [me and all my fanart on tumblr here](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart)


End file.
